


Another fucking shockblurr fic

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Oral, Pregnancy Kink, Sentient Tentacles, Sticky, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, breaking like 100 treaty laws, excessive use of mouthwash, hhhhhh ovi, in case you couldnt tell - this is crack, mmmmm ask for tags?, no ovicide here, risky sex, shockwave shoots his sparklings out of his cooch like canonballs cause hes a tank, thankfully blurr is fast enough to catch them before they go splat, unintentional orgasm denial, unprotected spark play, vibration and sound kink? they got off on music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: are you really about to read this shit? are you daring to trust that my tags are acurate yet you STILL want to know what this piece of burning trash is going to be about????? you sure?????? fineshockwave has a pregnancy kink! no one is surprised. blurr decides to indulge him with a night of risky fun and then they are Both surprised when shockwave becomes pregnant. it was risky sex. theyre idiots. you get the picture. enjoy.12:37 am update: i posted this without meaning to hhhh so i guess im going to work on this all night so that its actually a finished fic rip @ me





	Another fucking shockblurr fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkaters/gifts).



> youre going to get exactly what was on the tin. enjoy.

Blurr wasn't as surprised by the content as he was with the admission. Shockwave towered over him; looming but visibly nervous if one knew where to look. Every klik or two the mech's sensor horns would swivel in place a micron, realize what they were doing, then return to their neutral position. The treads of Shockwave's legs held a fine tremor - the gears straining against themselves as he tried not to wheel out of the conversation.

A lesser bot may have been frightened at the sight of a Decepticon standing at the doorway of their hab, but Blurr didn't think much of it. In a short time, hopefully such sights would become more common. There was a definite and longstanding lull in the Autobot-Decepticon war. After exchanges comms through fists one too many times, both sides figured it was time to have a serious conversation about the future of Cybertron and its inability to produce newsparks. Without the Allspark or Vector Sigma, Decepticons could not reproduce, and newly minted Autobots were typically made without recreational parts needed for reproduction. In other words, unless both sides came together in agreement, the Cybertronian race would die out within a couple of megavorns. Which was not something anyone wanted.

Thus, there Blurr and Shockwave were. Meeting under the pretense of strengthening bonds between their prospective factions but probably not in the way their leaders intended for them to do it - and by "it", Blurr of course meant the ecto-phant in the room that Shockwave was trying so hard to avoid saying aloud and yet hint at strong enough for Blurr to understand.

"So what I'm understanding is that you want to frag, Sir?" Blurr quired directly.

Shockwave's antennae shot backwards, scanning for other lifeforms in the hall behind him while making an aborting motion with his large claws, nearly swiping Blurr across the face. "Hush! There's no need for such... Crude language. Certainly not with us lurking about in the halls!"

Blurr gave Shockwave an incredulous look and scanned him up and down. "You are one to talk, Sir. You are the only one of us who is currently standing in the hall so I suppose what you could say is that you wouldn't want somebot to catch _you_ lurking around in the halls - _especially_ considering that this is an _Autobot_ suite and the ceasefire between the Autobots and Decepticons is still so fragile and the fact that _you_ are the bot responsible for sending out Magnus into a temporary stasis with his own weapon - which you _also_ have failed numerous times to return to the Autobots despite our many attempts to get it back! Am I correct thus far?"

For a mech with no face, Shockwave sure did look like he wanted to kill Blurr. "Yes. You are, unfortunately, correct. Your observational prowess would be impressive if it weren't so irritating."

"I didn't think you got irritated, Sir. Only mildly inconvenienced, or perhaps, unimaginably _bored_."

"That's -"

Blurr waved away at Shockwave, "How you managed for so long reading all those reports and compiling all that data from multiple sources while already knowing the outcome I will never know - I certainly wouldn't be able to just sit back and read the same slag over and over with different wording and _certainly_ not for several _million_ vorns!" Blurr put his hands on his hips and smirked, "Your ability to stay so singularly focused on your mission would be impressive if it wasn't so irritating!"

Shockwave's chest plating concaved a micron, as if holding back a long, exhausted exhale. "Thank you, Blurr. Now, may I _please_ come inside to continue our... Discussion?"

Blurr rolled his optics and tapped his ped on the ground sharply, then turned and gestured into his hab. Shockwave's optic dimmed in relief and thanks. He stooped low to enter the hab and was careful straightening back up so he wouldn't stab the ceiling with his sensor horns. Blurr closed the door and set its ping status to "unavailable" before turning back to the Con. "Back on the berth."

Shockwave looked back at Blurr quickly with no small amount of surprise in his optic, "Oh my."

"Yes, yes, keep your servos up and lay back - I'm not about to stand here and look like a casetticon just because you feel like standing while I suck your spike."

"Oh my!" Shockwave exclaimed again, but he dutifully laid back on the berth. "I must warn you though, that I do not possess a standard interfacing array. Sucking my 'spike', as you say, will not be a problem."

Blurr nodded and half crawled onto the berth, straddling Shockwave's knees. "I figured as much, Sir. Your shapeshifting and multiple transformation abilities would make having a standard model array difficult to navigate through sequences, I imagine?"

Shockwave made a noncommittal noise and spread his legs apart a bit more to expose his array. "I have, perhaps, the most unstandard model you will see in your lifetime."

Blurr hummed back encouragingly and patted the inside of Shockwave's thigh. When they were still working together in special ops they never got much further than tactile. As a cold constructed mech, Longarm wasn't supposed to have an explicit interface array, and as special ops mechs, neither felt safe enough to spark merge. This time would be different though. Blurr knew what Shockwave wanted.

Under Blurr's attentive gaze, Shockwave's interface panel slid back.

"Huh."

Where a spike was supposed to be, a long, oblong mass slithered out; and where the valve was supposed to be, several spiraling tentacles opened up to reveal a gaping maw.

Blurr pointed at both. "What's...?"

Shockwave reset his vocalizer almost bashfully and pointed at the longer protrusion, "Ovipositor." He then pointed a little lower to the... valve, "External calipers and receiver port."

"This isn't as revolutionary as you warned me it would be, Sir," Blurr pointed out while reaching to touch the ovipositor. In essence, it was still a spike and a valve. They just had a couple of different functions tagged on as well. Blurr squeezed at the base of Shockwave's spike. "Which is not to say I don't like it..."

Shockwave purred deeply and melted back down into the berth as Blurr rolled his spike around between his servos. Blurr grinned as the spike half curled over his fingers, and he used the opportunity to feel around. It was covered in several bumps and ridges which Blurr deduced to be sensor clutches, and internal scaling which would help in depositing eggs into a partner. He clenched his fists over several of the more sensitive clusters and was rewarded with a deep groan.

Blurr continued to squeeze and pull at Shockwave's ovipositor as he directed his attention a bit lower. He studied the writhing, slimy folds with trepidation and awe. While Blurr was studying up on interfacing habits - for no particular reason, of course - he heard that stimulating the lower interfacing organs through oral means was _very_ pleasurable for the receiving mech. He bit his derma as he considered how he would need to work his mouth against all the... tentacles... and shrugged to himself. He enjoyed learning by doing.

With that, Blurr's servos left Shockwave's spike and slid down at the junctures of the Con's pelvis. Blurr swallowed dryly, then dove down. He put his open mouth right up against the open mouth of Shockwave's valve. All the calipers came forward to guide his face in, and the opening was already dripping wet and oozing with a slimy, tacky substance - lubricant, hopefully. Blurr wasn't sure. What he was sure of, was that Shockwave _loved_ it. Above him, the mech groaned and sharply thrust op into Blurr's mouth. Some of the lubricant slipped into Blurr's mouth and he half gagged and tried to push it out with his glossa, which only served to stimulate Shockwave more and make the opening secrete _more_ lubricant. 

Blurr winced and tried to roll with it, laving his glossa all up and around the calipers and pushing gently into the valve, but he couldn't deny it. The lubricant tasted horrible. Maybe it was a Blurr thing, or maybe it was a Shockwave thing, but either way, Blurr did _not_ like what ever was coming out of Shockwave's valve.

Blurr smacked his lips and tried to pull away, but the calipers held tight to his head and glossa. He made a strangled noise and half gagged trying to spit out the rest of the lubricant while pulling resolutely away from the tentacles. He gasped as he came up and Shockwave made a pathetically needy noise which Blurr would have made fun of him for if he wasn't so distracted. 

Quickly, mouth still dribbling with lubricant - or _whatever_ Shockwave was secreting - Blurr ran to the washracks on the other side of the room and shut the door. With his mouth open and his vents cycling cool atmosphere into his frame, the lubricant cooled and flaked a bit in his mouth, turning from sour into tangy and coppery. Desperate, Blurr dragged his glossa over his dentae to get the crusting lubirant off of his taste receptors. His servos flailed about wildly, trying to wipe the disgusting lubricant flakes out of his mouth and searching for something to wipe the taste out with. He turned on the washracks and held his mouth open to the spray. Though a good amount washed away, it made the remaining lubricant viscous again. Blurr fanned his mouth, optics watering, and finally found something that could help. Mouth wash. Thank Primus.

Having never had to use mouth wash before, Blurr managed to guzzle a good third of it before true nausea hit his tanks. Gagging for a new reason now, Blurr hurriedly picked the mouthwash container back up again and read the instructions. Do not consume. Great. Blurr swallowed back the sickness and swished his mouthwash spittle around his mouth, collecting the remaining lubricant, and spit it back out into the washracks.

Blurr stood there, taking deep inhalations, then turned the washracks back on and swished the taste out of his mouth as well as he could. He spit again into the drain, then shakily stepped back out into the main hab. He turned towards the berth.

Wrow.

Blurr gaped as he watched Shockwave shove all six claws right into his weeping valve and pump desperately. Had he been doing that the entire time Blurr was in the washracks? Whoops.

Blurr chuckles to himself nervously as he steps back up to the berth. He opens his mouth - maybe to apologize, maybe to throw up the five quarts of mouthwash he drank - but Shockwave beats him to it. "F-frag me! Fill me up! Now!"

Blurr hold both servos up complacently but Shockwave's claws shoot out from his own array and drag Blurr's down in their place. His digits card through the slippery tentacles outside of the valve and then press gently inside. The warm, wet walls of the valve clench around Blurr's servos and his grin softens. The calipers wrap around his wrists and push and pull him at their own behest. Blurr can feel Shockwave shiver around him and swallows. This is _much_ better than oral.

Blurr twists his fingers inside and Shockwave arches up into the touch. Blurr turns to watch Shockwave's faceplates and stares at his sensor horns. They too are shivering. Inspired, Blurr pulls away for a second time and shoots across the room as Shockwave bellows in rage. "Hold on just a moment!" Blurr shouts back, and glides his servos across his hud console. It powers up and kicks up an old tune. Something that would play at a dance club, with a deep, thrumming bass and sharp treble. Blurr turns to see how well it's working and grins.

On the berth, Shockwave gasps and throws his legs out farther. His sensor horns angle forward to catch as much of the cacophonous beat as he can. Blurr can see the vibration of the music working its way through Shockwave's entire body. Nice.

Blurr slides back up onto the berth, trying not to get in the way of Shockwave and the music, and lays down beside the larger mech. After a moment of watching Shockwave writhe and shiver through the heavy vibrations, he places a servo back onto Shockwave's ovipositor, and begins stroking. Shockwave's body fights against which sensation to pay attention to. Shockwave's optic offlines as he brings his focus inside. His claws clench against the berth padding and rip it to shreds. All the while, Blurr strokes up and down Shockwave's length, occasionally rubbing sensitive nodes.

Blurr scoots closer as Shockwave gets closer to the edge. He kisses and mouths along Shockwave's "jaw" and up and down his neck cabling. Blurr drags his dentae along Shockwave's sensor horn and straddles him when he moans.

Licking his lips, Blurr taps at Shockwave's chest plating. "Open."

Heaving, Shockwave's chest components spiral open, and the bright blue pulse of his spark slips through. Blurr's servos shoot up and grasp Shockwave's sensor horns, creating delicious sensation as the charge from Shockwave's frame jumps up into Blurr's. His own spark bears itself, and he looks into Shockwave's faceplates. Shockwave's optic is earnest and soft as it looks up at him. Vents on full blast, Blurr lowers himself onto Shockwave's spark.

Blurr and Shockwave both gasp as charge and memories and sensations pass between them. Blurr hunches over Shockwave protectively and scrapes their paint. Shockwave's servos grap harshly onto Blurr's hood and scratch his paint and armor - enough to hurt, but it feels absolutely electric in the moment. Shockwave's frame rocks up against Blurr's - grasping onto the feedback of their sensors rubbing up against each other. Blurr bites his derma as he feels the ghost sensation of Shockwave's valve clenching down on emptiness and wishing he had a spike to fill his Decepticon with.

With a ragged shout, Shockwave overloads, sending Blurr into a dark, blissful shutdown.

* * *

"This is impossible! This is fragging impossible - you can't get sparked without transfluid, it's right there in the text - I know it because I studied it - this shouldn't be happening!?"

"Blurr I need you to _shut up!"_ Shockwave roared, his claws raking the safety bar on the sides of his medical gurney - the berths were too small for him. "I - _whoo_ \- am having a hard enough time - _urhhf_ \- without you - _ffff - narrating everything!"_

Blurr slapped his servos over his face, then down to his waist, then crossed his arms, then paced five times around the gurney as First Aid and Red Alert calmly checked Shockwave's vitals.

Red Alert straightened up from one of the monitors. "Eighty percent dilation. I know you've been pushing this entire time, but now you should _really_ be doing it."

Shockwave gave a pained groan and Blurr's hands flew up to his face again. They were both venting as if in labor and the more that fact became apparent, the harder Shockwave's claws clenched over the railing. His helm swung back and forth and he growled deep in his vocalizer as Blurr again came over, hands hovering and mouth gaping like a complete idiot. It was nice that he cared, but this was _not_ the time for soft sentiments.

Shockwave finally felt all five eggs align down in his array, and roared as he pushed all five out at once - right across the room. Red Alert and First Aid watched in wonder as the eggs flew up, and in slow motion began to make their descent to the floor.

In true Sire fashion, Blurr screamed as if being murdered, then ran to catch each egg before it hit the floor. Scrambled bitlet was _not_ on the menu tonight. Despite his extreme anxiety catching each egg as it came down, Blurr managed to hold onto all of them. He balanced them in his arms and crept slowly back to the gurney when it was obvious Shockwave was done. He hissed as Red Alert came to relieve him of one or two of his precious packages, and she backed off easily enough. Blurr set each egg back down on the gurney beside Shockwave and stared in wonder. Sure he couldn't see the bitlets, but he could feel their warmth and their fields. They pulsed at him happily.

Shockwave blinked at the solvent gathering in Blurr's optics. Blurr reached out carefully and touched the shell of one of the sparklings and pet at it softly. Shockwave mirrored him with another egg. Together, they hunched over their new clutch and purred at each other.

Across the medbay, Shockwave's master could be seen bamging his head against the wall until his helm bled.

**Author's Note:**

> note that i do not condone risky sex, sex in general, or using your lower extremeties like a canon to shoot your babies out of
> 
> also this wasnt even meant to be a real fic, i just made all this as a joke draft but i posted it and then it became my moral obligation to turn it into a real story so if its kinda shitty writing then dont blame me. blame the fact that none of this was thought out and that its 2:30 in the morning [bows]


End file.
